


friends and other dumb things nobody needs

by DichotomyStudios



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Friendship, Gift Exchange, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: Dex decides to make some friends so he's not alone during the holidays.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	friends and other dumb things nobody needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notmadderred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmadderred/gifts).



> Happy 2021! 🎉 Big thanks to titc for running the DDE! ♥
> 
> So I went on a deep dive through notmadderred's AO3 and discovered their delightful sense of humour and love for Frank, Matt, and Dex, and silly, fun, sometimes angsty situations. 
> 
> The prompt used is the title itself, altho there's a secondary one I stole from notmadderred's fics which is 'Dex ships it,' and I had a good time trying to figure out What Would Dex Do if he was lonely during the holidays. Would he make himself some friends and leave them on a snowy NYC rooftop to be found by a couple of confused>horrified vigilantes who keep saying they're not into each other?


End file.
